Patriot Thunderchief
The Patriot Thunderchief is one of the many Big Rigs unlockable in MotorStorm and MotorStorm: Pacific Rift. It is a Big Rig that has been modified for racing, having a rear-mounted spoiler and race suspension. Trivia *The Thunderchief takes its name from the supersonic fighter-bomber of the same name. *The Thunderchief is also a standard PlayStation Network Avatar. *This vehicle is also available in the RC Pro-Am Expansion Pack for MotorStorm RC. *This truck somewhat resembles the Atlas Bobtail. *In a crash, the front grille of the Thunderchief can be crushed back and up, blocking the hood-camera. *On the outside route of the first corner in the track Dark Fire Swamp, there is a wrecked Thunderchief in the 'Quickfoot' livery, a livery obtained via DLC in Monument Valley. *In Pacific Rift, the Thunderchief is one of the very few vehicles that doesn't carry over any liveries from the original MotorStorm. *In Pacific Rift, ''Big Pig (red "Marathon" livery), Leethal Docherty ("Lightning" livery) and Tommy Knocker (white livery) are the AI Characters seen driving this vehicle. *In ''MotorStorm, ''Njarl Wolfraven ("Lightning" livery), Jane Doe (red "Marathon" livery), Marko McCkormack ("Bandit" livery) and Paul Frewin (yellow livery with blue flames) are the AI Characters seen driving this vehicle. *The white livery is in the files of the original ''Motorstorm, but is unplayable and is not used by any AI. The driver name is Josie Packard. *There's a green/white livery that exists in the files of both MSMV and MSPR, but is not used by AI in any game and is unplayable. The driver name in the original Motorstorm is Smoggy Bottom. *As is the case with any other vehicle in the original MotorStorm, there are named AI drivers for player liveries who never appear in the game. The names are Tess Tease (for the yellow Numskull livery), Jimbo (for the pink and white livery that actually has Jimbo written on the truck), Ian Hetherington (for the blue livery), K Smith (for Big Eye Bunny DLC livery), Katie Simmons (for Quickfoot DLC livery), Martyn Deakin (for Crazy Samurai DLC livery) and Loz Bain (for Numskull Helmets DLC livery). Gallery Patriot thunderchief.jpg wreckedquickfootthunderchief.jpg|Quickfoot DLC livery from MSMV as a wreck in MSPR. obs64 2019-04-10 02-51-41-77.png|Player-only yellow Numskull livery as a wreck on a Diamondback Speedway. 313 Patriot Thunderchief.jpg|Leethal Docherty's livery (driven by Njarl Wolfraven in MSMV). 314 Patriot Thunderchief.jpg|Big Pig's livery (driven by Jane Doe in MSMV). 315 Patriot Thunderchief.jpg|Tommy Knocker's livery. obs64 2019-03-24 19-04-30-62.png|Yellow player livery (MSMV only). Note: it is very similar to Paul Frewin's Thunderchief. obs64 2019-03-24 19-04-51-51.png|Pink and white "Jimbo" player livery (MSMV only). obs64 2019-03-24 19-04-54-60.png|Blue player livery (MSMV only). obs64 2019-03-24 19-04-56-27.png|Big Eye Bunny DLC livery (MSMV only). obs64 2019-03-24 19-04-58-67.png|Numskull Helmets DLC livery (MSMV only). obs64 2019-03-24 19-05-00-72.png|Crazy Samurai DLC livery (MSMV only). obs64 2019-03-24 19-05-02-81.png|Quickfoot DLC livery (MSMV only). obs64 2019-04-10 02-05-13-37.png|Normally unavailable Quickfoot DLC livery from MSMV as it appears in Pacific Rift. Note the sponsor on the side has been changed to Panzer. obs64 2019-03-24 19-08-07-95.png|Tommy Knocker's livery as it appears in MSMV (driver name is Josie Packard). obs64 2019-03-24 19-08-25-28.png|Jane Doe's livery in MSMV. obs64 2019-03-24 19-08-36-58.png|Njarl Wolfraven's livery in MSMV. obs64 2019-03-24 19-08-50-49.png|Unused livery in MSMV (driver name is Smoggy Bottom). This livery also uppears in the files of MSPR, but is, once again, unused. obs64 2019-03-24 19-09-08-98.png|Gold AI-only "Bandit" livery in MSMV (Marko McKormack). obs64 2019-03-24 19-09-25-85.png|Yellow AI-only livery in MSMV (Paul Frewin). obs64 2019-04-17 19-50-58-49.png|Rear quarter view. W900.jpg|A modified Kenworth W-900 serves as the basis for this rig. References http://community.us.playstation.com/thread/1381559?start=0&tstart=0﻿ Category:Big Rigs Category:Patriot Category:Vehicles (MSMV) Category:Vehicles (MSPR) Category:Vehicles (MSRC) Category:DLC Category:Vehicles Category:Gameplay